


Bones Set, Wounds Healed

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList Picture Prompt Challenge, 2011





	Bones Set, Wounds Healed

Bones Set, Wounds Healed the sign boldly proclaimed a promise of welcome relief for all who entered within.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen the sign, it probably wouldn’t be the last.

The procession moved silently down the dusty street, its destination in sight.

Once sure steps faltered.

“I’s fine,” Vin proclaimed.

No one listened.

“Jist a scratch,” he muttered.

His argument falling on deaf ears.

“Ain’t hardly worth botherin’.”

The door beckoned…

“Vin.” Chris’ voice brook no argument.

Slowly, reluctantly, the reticent tracker continued.

Yes, bones set, wounds healed, and friendship would take care of the rest.


End file.
